Hommage à Severus Rogue
by Mademoiz'ailes Isuzu
Summary: Severus Rogue est un personnage véritablement mystérieux,sous son air constamment méprisant et ses paroles satiriques se cache un personnage beaucoup plus complexe. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire une série de O-S sur lui, Bonne lecure !
1. Préface

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_J'ai commencé à écrire ce recueil de O-S juste après avoir terminé le 7eme volume d'Harry Potter, ça fait donc un moment que cette fanfic me trotte dans la tête et c'est maintenant entre deux révision pour le bac de français que je décide de la publier (c'est pas sérieux tout ça !)._

_Bonne lecure !_

* * *

L'idée de cette fanfiction est toute simple, faire un recueil de O-S sur Severus Rogue tout en révisant mon bac de français. L'idée m'est venue après avoir écrit deux O-S diamétricalemment opposés, j'ai décidé alors de faire un O-S par registre…

Nous ferrons donc :

-le réalisme

- le merveilleux

- le tragique

- épique/polémique

- lyrique

-pathétique

- didactique

- satirique

-fantastique

Je laisse de côté le comique et le burlesque, je ne pense pas réussir à faire ces deux registres.

A bientôt donc pour le réalisme !

Ps) Si un prof de français passe par là, (ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs) qu'il n'hésite pas à me donner son avis sur la chose


	2. Réalisme

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous,_

_Voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira_

* * *

Réalisme

_(Le réalisme fourmille de détails authentiques afin de produire un effet de réel. Ces détails peuvent être empruntés au sordide ou simplement à l'univers familier. Ce regard témoigne souvent d'un certain pessimisme, voire d'une fascination morbide. Epanouis dans la description minutieusement référentielle (temps, lieux), le registre réaliste se caractérise dans le roman par le souci d'une langue authentique, parfois familière, et par l'emploi d'une syntaxe relâchée.)_

La guerre était finis, Voldemort n'était plus. On aurait pu dire : « comme d'habitude les gentils on gagnés, tout est bien qui finis bien » et fin de l'histoire. Oui mais voilà, la liste des morts était impressionnante des deux côtés, on fait mieux comme Happy End. Ici et là cadavres et blessés jonchaient le sol, les grands blessés finissait souvent à l'état de cadavre avant qu'on ai pu les soigner.

On avait ramené de la cabane hurlante le corps de Severus Rogue, il allait devenir un de ces héros mort pour le bien de l'humanité, un martyre de plus…

Son visage affichait toujours la même expression qu'à l'instant précédant sa mort, ses yeux étaient encore ouvert et en regardant ses lèvres on pouvait encore deviner ses derniers mots : Regardez-moi…

Harry se pencha sur le corps de Rogue et lui ferma à jamais les yeux.

* * *

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Je crois que je n'ai pas respecté tout les aspects du registre._


	3. Merveilleux

_Intro : Bonjour à toutes et à tous,_

_Et voici déjà le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Merveilleux

L'ange brun aux yeux noirs

Severus Rogue était mort et enterré, Harry se recueillait sur sa tombe très fréquemment, autant que sur celle de Dumbledor. Il lui arrivait parfois d'y exprimer ses pensées, c'était le plus souvent des questions qui demeuraient toujours sans réponse.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit que tu aimais ma mère ? Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit ? » Harry posait toujours cette question, encore et toujours la même question. Le silence était la seule réponse qu'il obtenait. Il en était venu à tutoyer Rogue, comme si, à force de parler à sa tombe, ils étaient devenus plus proche. Un chat qui passait par là s'assit à côté de la tombe, il était rayé blanc et noir, comme un petit tigre de Sibérie, et ses yeux était d'un bleu magnifique. Il avait commencé à faire sa toilette lorsque le bout de ses moustaches devint rouge, avant de reprendre une couleur normale. Le chat ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, il continuait de faire sa toilette, ses moustaches passait alternativement du rouge au noir, et ce de plus en plus rapidement, on aurait dit qu'elles clignotaient. Harry avait les yeux rivés sur le chat, à un moment celui-ci releva la tête et regarda Harry intrigué.

Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda le chat

Vos moustaches, monsieur le chat, elles clignotent.

Le chat loucha sur ses moustaches avant d'ajouter

Ma foi tu as raison, il ne devrait plus tarder.

A ces mots les rayures de son pelage se mirent à onduler puis à tournoyer, on aurait dit que le blanc et le noir tentaient de se mélanger sans jamais parvenir à faire du gris.

Ah, ça y est, il arrive, dit le chat

Qui…

Harry n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un ange brun au yeux noirs était apparu devant lui.

Severus ! s'exclama Harry, Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je t'avais bien dit qu'il allait venir, dit le chat qui avait repris sa toilette.

Je suis venu répondre à tes questions, espèce d'imbécile, mais si tu ne veux pas je peux repartir, répondit Severus.

Ah, d'accord, dit Harry sans trouver grand-chose d'autre à dire

Alors tu voulais savoir pourquoi je ne t'avais pas dit que j'aimais ta mère. Sérieusement tu penses vraiment que j'aurais pu te le dire ? Je vois la scène d'ici : « hé Potter j'ai toujours été fou amoureux de votre mère, maintenant reprenez plus attentivement votre préparation de potion ! »

Oui, mais pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit à elle ?

Elle aimait ton père, ça n'aurait servit rien.

Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit avant ?

Parce que j'avais honte.

On ne va pas loin en ayant honte…

Mais elle le sait maintenant.

C'est un ange aussi ?

Oui, et elle a des ailes encore plus grande et blanche que les miennes.

Harry regarda les ailes de Rogue, il imaginait difficilement des ailes encore plus grande et plus blanche que celles qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Et mon père ?

Malheureusement ce crétin est aussi un ange, et ton idiot de parrain aussi. Enfin pendant qu'ils s'amusent à mettre sans dessus-dessous le paradis je peux discuter calmement avec ta mère. Rien n'a vraiment changé Remus intervient toujours à temps pour leurs éviter la punition.

Harry sourit pensant à son père Remus et Sirius enfin réunit

Et Tonk ?

Oui Tonk et avec nous et Fred aussi d'ailleurs, il a de petites ailes et un début de cornes sur la tête mais il est avec nous, d'ailleurs il aide souvent ton père et ton parrain à mettre le bazar la haut ! D'ailleurs tout ce beau monde te passe le bonjour, et ils te disent aussi d'arrêter de pleurer sur leur tombe.

Mais avoir de grande ailes ça signifie quoi ?

Plus nos ailes sont grandes, plus on à mérité le paradis.

J'espère que les miennes seront grandes.

Tu es bien partis pour ! Tu avais d'autre question ?

Non, enfin… Je voulais m'excuser de n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher ta mort et de t'avoir détesté de ton vivant. Et puis aussi tu peux dire à Remus et Tonk que je suis vraiment désolé qu'il soit mort, et à Sirius et Fred aussi, et à tout les autres. Et puis dit à Remus et Tonk que Tim va très bien.

D'accord, je ferrais passer le mot. Au revoir Harry.

Au revoir.

L'ange s'envola, les rayures du chat reprirent leurs aspects initiale et quand ses moustaches eurent finis de clignoter celui alla s'endormir au pied d'un arbre. Harry regarda le ciel et en songeant que Severus avait vraiment mérité sa place parmi les anges.


	4. Tragique

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous_

_Merci à Citron-nelle pour son review : Oui pour le chat c'est librement inspiré d'Alice au pays des merveilles. Et pour les fautes d'orthographes, je sais que c'est assez catastrophique et pourtant je me suis relue 3 fois (et puis je fais aussi un peu ça dans l'urgence aussi, et c'est aussi pour ça que c'est cours ^^)._

_Merci à afreen pour son review : Tu as hésiter avant de me conseiller cette fic, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu marquer comme connerie dans mon profil, il va falloir que je vois ça ! J'ai adoré la fic (et je me suis sentis très très nulle à côté de son auteur), et en plus j'ai reussi à choper deux trois référence qui seront pas mal pour mon bac, merci !_

* * *

Tragique

(_Proche du registre pathétique, il met en scène des situation où l'homme est écrasé par une instance supérieure à lui (Dieu, l'Etat, la morale…). On peut le reconnaître par un niveau de langage soutenu, les champs lexicaux de la fatalité, du devoir, de la faute…, les allusion à l'autorité de Dieu.)_

Ainsi donc j'allais mourir, ici, seul, pour une histoire de baguette. Après tout ma vie n'avait été qu'une suite d'échec, pourquoi ma mort aurait-elle été plus glorieuse ?

La seule amie que j'avais jamais eu avait finit par me détester. J'avais choisit le mouvait camps, me dressant ainsi contre la seule personne que j'aimais. Suite aux catastrophes innombrable que j'avais commis, elle était morte par ma faute, et le sort s'acharnant sur moi, son fils, que je m'étais promis de protéger en son souvenir, était destiné à mourir. Tout ce que j'avais avait été successivement détruit, chaque chose les unes après les autres. Si le destin avait voulu faire de ma vie un enfer, il n'aurait pas fait mieux.

Et puisqu'il faut que je meure, autant que se soit avant de voir la dernière personne à laquelle je tiens mourir avant moi.


	5. Epiquepolémique

Epique/polémique

(Epique : Associé au mot épopée, le registre épique exalte les valeurs héroïques liées à de grande action comme la guerre. (Forme de récit descriptif, point de vue omniscient et parfois recours au merveilleux, hyperboles, effets de gradation et d'accumulation, répétitions.)

Polémique : lié au combat, ce registre vise à inspirer au récepteur une adhésion intellectuelle à des valeurs jugées menacées. (Lexique moral mélioratif, vertu, liberté, beauté, exclamations, questions rhétoriques, apostrophe et ironie provocante).)

Un jour alors que Severus était encore maltraité par la bande des maraudeurs il décida que c'en était assez. Allait t'il toute sa vie baisser la tête face aux autres, se laisser humilier ? Non ! Brandissant sa baguette il lança un sort fulgurant, et en un geste, un seul, tous les maraudeurs étaient par terre. Lily le regardait émerveillé, avançant vers elle d'un pas fier, il lui glissa

« Je ne vais pas les achever ici devant tout le monde, ce ne serait pas correct. ». Sous les yeux ébahit de Lily, il en était sûr à présent, un nouveau Severus Rogue était né.

Il décida ensuite de continuer ses bonnes actions, il quitta toute ses mauvaises fréquentations et entama un combat contre les mangemorts, toujours sous les yeux impressionnés de sa belle et tendre Lily. Il fixa l'heure du duel au crépuscule, à l'entrée de la forêt interdite. A l'heure dite une armée entière de mangemort se trouvait face à lui. James Potter et sa bande qui l'avait rejoint, jurant de le servir et lui obéir jusqu'à la mort, tremblait de peur. Lui non, restant fier face à l'ennemis, il commença le combat, armé de sa fière baguette il lançait des sorts aussi vif les uns que les autres. Il avançait vers l'ennemi, aucun sort adverse ne le touchait, il les évitait tous, les mangemorts tombaient les uns après les autres sur son passage. Une dizaine, une vingtaine, et bientôt ils étaient tous à terre, vaincus.

Ainsi le mal avait cru pouvoir gagner, mais aucune armée de mangemort aussi grande soit-elle ne pourrait vaincre Severus Rogue, défenseur de la justice et de l'égalité des sorciers, quelque soit leur sang.

Lily accourai vers lui, elle lui sauta au coup s'apprêtant à l'embrasser…

Et c'est à ce moment là que le réveil sonna, Severus Rogue le balança de rage contre le mur, encore un réveil de foutu et encore une journée ordinaire qui commence.


	6. Lyrique

Lyrique

(On trouvera dans ce registre tout le vocabulaire de l'émotion en relation avec les grands thèmes lyriques : amour, mélancolie, nostalgie, bonheur, extase, communion avec la nature… La fonction expressive est évidemment dominante (forte implication du pronom je) et alterne avec la fonction impressive qui mobilise le récepteur et l'invite à partager la ferveur. Pour suggérer l'intensité des émotions éprouvées, les tournures exclamatives (invocation, apostrophes) ou interrogatives sont fréquentes, ainsi que les figures de l'insistance (anaphores, hyperboles, gradations). La syntaxe est enfin soucieuse de musicalité (cadence du vers, ampleur de la phrase).

Je me promenais au alentour de ma maison, nous étions au début de l'été, l'air était agréable et tout les jardins étaient en fleurs. C'était l'une des première fois que ma mère me laissait sortir seul, m'ayant au préalable bombardé de conseil : « Ne vas pas trop loin, tu pourrais te perdre. Fais attention, ne te blesses pas, et rentre à la maison avant 6h. »…

Un magnifique vent de liberté soufflait en moi, j'étais un enfant, il me semblait qu'en marchant je pourrais explorer le monde entier et revenir avant le soir.

J'entendais des rires d'enfants tout proches et décidais de m'approcher. Je découvris alors une aire de jeux où deux fillettes s'amusaient sur les balançoires. La première, rousse, devait avoir mon age et portait une robe blanche, la seconde brune devait avoir 1 ou 2 ans de moins et portait une robe rose. Elles riaient toutes les deux, je me cachais derrière un buisson pour les observer.

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de la première fillette, ses beaux cheveux roux volaient, ondulaient au rythme du vent provoqué par la balançoire, elle était magnifique, elle m'hypnotisait. Sa balançoire allait de plus en plus vite, et bientôt trop vite pour que cela soit normal, elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte et continuait de rire aux éclat. A côté d'elle, celle qui semblait être sa sœur, avait cessé de se balancer d'abord surprise, puis inquiète par la vitesse affolante qu'avait prise la balançoire. La fillette rousse jeta un regard à sa sœur et semblait ne se rendre qu'alors de la vitesse anormale de sa balançoire. Surprise, elle lâcha la balançoire, et au lieu de chuter brutalement, elle retomba en douceur.

Lily ! S'écria la brune, Lily ça va ?

La rousse stupéfaite restait au sol sans bouger alors que l'autre accourait auprès d'elle.

Lily ça va ?

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

Rentrons à la maison, dit la brune

Ça va Tunie, je n'ai rien, dit la rousse remise du choc.

Oui, mais ce n'est pas normal, il faut en parler à maman.

Je vis alors la jeune fille s'éloigner, quitter l'aire de jeux, entraînée par sa sœur.

Ainsi donc elle s'appelait Lily, et elle était une sorcière, comme moi.


End file.
